1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collar device that limits an injured pet's access to portions of its head and body during convalescence. More specifically, this invention relates to a collar which prevents a pet from clawing its head with its paws, while also limiting access of its mouth to the rest of its body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canines and felines often undergo surgeries or sustain injuries. The sites of such surgeries or injuries are manifold. In addition, there are specifically targeted surgical sites. For example, for select breeds of dogs such as Boxers, Great Danes, Doberman Pincers, Miniature Pincers, Schnauzers, Bouviers des Flandres, and American Pit Bull Terriers, a surgical procedure (ear cropping) is performed on the dog so that the ears will stand erect on the dog's head to a point, instead of having the ears flop down on the head. Oftentimes the ears require constant bandaging and support via a splint to facilitate up-right positioning of the ears. During this process, the dog may become agitated and attempt to scratch its ears. This tendency to scratch the wound site has prompted protective devices to appear on the market.
To prevent an animal from licking or biting an area on its body or scratching its head, a plastic frusto-conical shaped collar, such as an Elizabethan collar (U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,554 issued May 29, 1962 to F. L. Johnson), often is fitted around the neck of an animal. This collar extends radially from the head and restricts movement of the neck. The cone protrusion prevents the pet from contacting its body or legs with its mouth and head and thus prevents the pet from scratching and licking a wound.
While the cone may prevent a pet from reaching an affected area, it is disadvantageous as it restricts the pet's line of sight and constitutes an encumbrance to the pet. For example, with an Elizabethan collar, a pet cannot lie comfortably in a reposed position as the Elizabethan collar prevents the head from lying flat on the floor.
A variation of the Elizabethan collar, currently marketed as the Trimline Recovery Collar, differs from the basic Elizabethan collar design by employing softer materials in its construction, thereby affording the animal some increase in comfort. However, it still restricts the pet's line of sight.
Another recovery collar is the Soft E-Collar. It is a variation of the Elizabethan collar wherein the conical shape is replaced by a shorter, more doughnut-shaped collar. While this widens the pet's field of vision somewhat, its placement on the animal does not appear to be secure except, perhaps, in those instances where the pet happens to also wear a regular collar and where the Soft E-Collar is securely attached to the pet's regular collar. Also, the Soft E-Collar provides little protection to the pet's ears in the event of surgery or trauma in that area of its body.
Another doughnut-shaped recovery collar available on the market is the Pro Collar. This collar is inflatable. As such, it can be more securely attached to the pet than the Soft E-Collar over a wide range of circumstances. However, its reliance on inflation represents a shortcoming, inasmuch as either the pet's own scratching or contact with a sharp or rough object may result in deflation of the collar and consequent exposure of the animal's wounds or other trauma sites to new dangers. Another recovery collar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,814 issued Nov. 28, 1995, to Moy et al. This device avoids some of the shortcomings of the Elizabethan collar. However, its shape is that of a cylinder. Because of this cylindrical geometry, the device does not permit certain movements of the animal's head that would afford the animal greater comfort. Also it does not incorporate necessary restrictions to head movement. Finally, this invention fails to provide any protection for the ear or ears of an animal that has a wound, surgical or otherwise, in that region.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that facilitates comfortable, yet protective recuperation of an injured animal, including an animal with injured ears.